


My Sun, My Stars

by IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237



Series: The Jyn/Cassian Parents AU [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: AU of Empire Strikes Back, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237/pseuds/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237
Summary: In which Cassian and Jyn survived, join the rebellion and after a one night stand have a daughter, during Empire Strikes Back they are separated and Jyn must survive her feelings as well as the danger that comes on being on the Millennium Falcon with a droid, a wokkie, a princess and a smuggler.AU Empire Strikes Back, Kinda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first Star Wars fic ever so please be gentle. If anything is not accurate then I apologize.
> 
> I figured that sometime had to pass between each film and on the Falcon so this is what I came up with. 
> 
> I finished this at two AM so I don't know what it's like or the spelling which is not my strongest. 
> 
> If you like it I might be back.

 

Sometimes the scars still aches.

They had survived the mission that had almost seen them dead, they had crawled their way back to the base on Yavin IV and even before they could breathe were planning to take down the Death Star.

Jyn had barely enough time to grieve her father, the crew that had died, the rebels that had fallen, when they were gearing up for the next mission. Princess Leia was taken prisoner, there was rumours of a new Jedi on the horizon and one night when Jyn had been drunk as hell on the rather shitty Yavin equivalent of rum and then had crawled into bed with her rather drunken captain Cassian Andor.

And that, is where our story starts. On the eve of the Princesses captured by the evil Darth Vader.

 

I.

Jyn had only gone to the sickbay because this was the sixth morning she had woken up with the need to vomit and Admiral Akbar had seen her throw up in one of the supply closets and practically thrown her in the direction of the sickbay threatening to tell Cassian who was technically her superior.

Despite the fact that, that night, they had been drunk and hopped up on adrenaline and on being alive, Cassian had taken her to bed and then stripped her bare both emotionally and physically. She had felt whole that night with him for the first time in a long time, had clung to him despite the fact that she should have known better. Technically Cassian was still her superior and she was technically breaking at least ten rules of the rebellion anti fraternisation policies although she knew she wasn’t the only one. The pilots were known to throw the best parties for a reason.

The medi-droid was someone Jyn didn’t know but she was soothing as she asked her questions, how long she’d been throwing up, well that was easy about two months. Next, how long had it been since her last menstrual cycle, ok, so that one was strange but Jyn had never been what you would call regular so she answered to the best of her knowledge.

It was only when they got to the part where she was asked how long it had been since she had, had sex that she had a horrifying suspicion that she knew where this was going.

As it turned out she was right when ten minutes later the medi-droid came back and told her that she was pregnant.

Jyn had sat there her eyes slowly filling with tears when she thought about it. The droid was sympathetic, well as sympathetic as a droid could be telling her that there were facilities on board that would take care of the child if Jyn didn’t want it. She shook her head. She wasn’t sure what she wanted but she knew that she didn’t want that.

Cassian was away on a flight mission, searching the galaxy for any sign that Princess Leia could have survived so that gave Jyn some time to think about what she’s going to do. Aborting the child is not an option she knows that much, emotionally she doesn’t think she can handle it even if she knows it’s the right thing to do.

The second option is adoption, she could give birth to the child and then go to a planet sympathetic to the rebellion and try and find a good family to raise it but there’s a part of her that doesn’t want that either. She had been abandoned as a child no matter how much it wasn’t her parents fault. Besides with the Death Star still operational and able to turn their gaze onto any planet....

No...

That just leaves one option.

There are children in this rebellion, there is a day care centre run by trained droids to take care of them and Jyn knows that in the case of an evacuation the children are the first to leave a compromised base. It’s safe...only...she’d be a mother...and Cassian would be a father.

There would be a _child_.

She sits and thinks, she paces and thinks, she works to try and locate the ship that Princess Leia was in, she tries to not to dream of the Death Star or the way that Cassian stared at her when they’d laid tangled up together in bed the sheets curled around their legs and the way he’d moved all slow and languid inside of her like they had all the time in the world.

Finally she hears that after much deliberation the rebellion was pulling back on their search for the princess. That means that Cassian is finally coming home.

And she has to tell him.

Purposely she avoids meeting him on the deck, she stays in her quarters like a little coward and keeps to herself. She knows he’ll find her, he always does. He did after the planet nearly exploded, when the holy city was turned into ash.

Cassian always finds her.

There was a second where she sees him coming. The door opening, he’s still limping, still stiff around the shoulder and still looking nervous whenever he sees her, but she manages to stand and thankfully doesn’t throw up.

“Sit down” she says when she sees him.

“You’re going to need to sit down” she repeats again when she looks confused.

Nine months later born during the destruction of the Death Star and during the celebration Lyssa Andor is born.

She’s a tiny little baby with dark hair and Cassian’s eyes and a little button nose and in those few days where Jyn is weak and can barely move, Cassian hardly puts her down.

Jyn can understand. Hope was one thing, but this, this little baby girl that is all there, this is something that they can really fight for.

 

II

They evacuate shortly after the Death Star, for three years they run and they hide, three different planets one for each year, Jakku the junkyard where the sand gets everywhere and Cassian has to stop Lyssa from eating it. then they go to Naboo, a calm idyllic place that is half loyal to the empire, half not, they stay in the forest and hide underground and Lyssa learns to walk and talk, she says Mamma and Daddy and learns how to stagger forwards into Jyn’s arms without Cassian holding her upwards, then there forced across the galaxy to the ice planet of Hoth.

Hoth is a different sort of hell.

It’s icy and slippery and while it’s warm it’s not hot. Most of the time they sleep in warm layers and Lyssa’s bed is covered in the thick blankets and towels from the fresher.

She’s nearing three now, a wave of dark hair that Jyn braids backwards into a neat little plat and dark eyes framed by lashes that are long and dark. She wears most days black pants and a light blue jumper that’s thick and a white jacket on top of that. Cassian found her boots, thick and study little black ones and gloves.

They go for a walk around the base nearly every day if Jyn doesn’t take her then Cassian who dotes on his daughter and is always there for a bedtime story.

Over the last three years there’s been no label on their relationship. They sleep together in the same bed but that’s because the rebellion is running out of space with each new move and the three of them are a family no matter what. Lyssa has a bed in the corner but there not together...or perhaps they are. Sometimes it feels like they are, sometimes they do have sex but it’s always hurried and it feels rushed. At night they curl up next to each other but it’s always cold and they huddle for warmth.

They know it’s only a matter of time before the empire catches up with them and there constantly on the alert for probe droids. The morning Luke Skywalker and Han Solo, the destroyers of the Death Star get found after their night lost in the snow, Jyn helps Lyssa make a small snowman in the snow outside the base. Cassian comes and joins them and the two of them sit on a small snow pile watching Lyssa totter about giggling and crushing snow between her steadily growing red fingers.

That’s when Cassian tells them there going to be evacuating later today.

He says it with a smile on his face and Jyn sees how hollow it is, how desperate he is to keep up appearances in front of their daughter. There was a second where they stared at each other grim determination on their faces. Their rebels, after Rouge One there well known rebels at that, there is no planet they can stay on without someone seeing them.

The rebellion is all they know.

The children go first, there’s an evacuation zone in the day care for them and Jyn and Cassian make sure that Lyssa has her little pack and her stuffed wookie toy. Cassian presses a kiss onto her forehead and tells her to be brave his own eyes as overbright as hers.

They have done this many a time but there’s no denying it’s hell to do it.

Cassian goes next. He’s rebel intelligence while Jyn’s just a fighter, in the grand scheme of things he’s more important than she is. She’ll be on the last transport with the rest of the ground troops but she’s never cared, not as soon as the first two transports are away unharmed.

Jyn presses her lips to his check and he ducks another kiss onto her hair. Unless their aching and desperate that is the extent of how physical they are these days. It makes her ache in a way that she doesn’t understand but she thinks she does and that makes her ache even more.

“See you at the rendezvous point” he says finally, she nods. The words she wants to say are stuck in her throat and she thinks her heart, what’s left of it breaks when he walks away and he doesn’t look back. Maybe it’s easier that way.

But she has work to do.

And then it goes to shit.

She’s getting ready to go to the last transport when the blast comes through and then there’s a scream that sounds like the one she knows.

It’s Lyssa.

For a second the whole world sway and goes black for a second and then she turns following the sound of crying. She was right, it was Lyssa.

She’d crawled under a hunk of ice and Jyn all but rips it apart in her efforts to pull her daughter out.

“Why didn’t you go with the transport?” she asked tugging Lyssa’s plat back out of her eye.

“I got scared Momma” she says shaking like a little leaf. “Jennifa said that Darth Vader was going to kill you and Daddy and that I would never see you again”

Jyn makes a mental note to kill this Jennifa when she next saw her but the next rumble makes her heart stop, she needs to get them out on the last transport. She grabs her pack and tightens her hold on her daughter.

“Ok hold on” she says more to herself than to Lyssa. She grips her daughter tighter and they begin to run down the ice corridor. Cassian will already be gone and he’ll be out of his mind once he realises Lyssa is not on the transport and she missed the one she was heading too.

She passes C3-PO the golden droid pushing past her and Han and the Princess follow.

“Jyn” Princess Leia says in surprise taking into account Lyssa. Jyn’s a little surprised she knew her name but she grits her teeth at least until she comes around the corner listening to the screaming and swearing.

Han is grabbing Leia up by the arm, the doorway is jammed and his eyes take in her and her daughter with one fell swoop.

“Shit” he says finally.

“Command this is Sola, I have Seargent Erso and her daughter and the Princess, let it take off without us, I’ll get them out on the Falcon” he catches Jyn’s eyes. “Come on” he says and Jyn hoists Lyssa closer to her and runs after Solo and the droid.

She makes it to the Falcon just as the ramp is going up and she and Lyssa are safely inside when she hears the sounds of blasters. Immediately she runs to the main room where she straps Lyssa in and hands her, her cuddly toy. Lyssa is white but she’s not crying, she seems too frightened to cry.

“Stay here and keep your head down until Momma comes back” Jyn instructs her reaching over and pulling a blanket over Lyssa’s head.

She runs back to the cockpit nearly knocked over when Han Solo comes leaping past her, a second later the ship is moving and the jolting of it forces Jyn to one side.

Shit.

“What the hell?” she asks the Princess who rolls her eyes.

“Hyperspace is all she says” but Jyn doesn’t care because there’ll flying over the ice of Hoth and into the stars above and while there not safe yet there is the fact that Vader is on the ground and she and her daughter and Cassian are all in the air safe for now somewhere.

And she’ll take that right now.

 

III.

They hit the asteroid field within seconds.

Jyn has just unhooked Lyssa and pulled her shaking body into her lap when the first one hits. Lyssa grips her tiny fingers acting so much more controlled than a four year old should. “It’s ok” she says softly.

“It’s the just the asteroids”

Lyssa is a curious child and therefore she wants to see the asteroids. Jyn knows she’s not enough to stop her so she takes her daughter into the cockpit sitting down and pulling her onto her lap.

The Princess shoots her another look but Jyn shrugs. She’s not really about to take lessons on her parenting standards from someone who doesn’t have a child and therefore she hugs Lyssa closer.

During her internal thinking she doesn’t realise that they’ve landed in an asteroid itself. “Shit” she whispers covering Lyssa’s ears. Princess Leia snorts.

However the good thing about landing is that Han can repair the ship and she can finally get her daughter to sleep. The adrenaline is wearing off and she’s exhausted. She knows it’s been a day since Hoth, she knows they need to head to the meeting place and she knows Cassian’s probably out of his mind but she knows she needs to sleep and more to the point she knew her daughter needed to sleep as well.

She finds a little bunk and tucks Lyssa into it, adrenaline is a bitch to come down from and Lyssa’s eyes are already fluttering shut. She tucks in her stuffed wookie bear and kisses her daughter on the forehead. Sending a transmission is too dangerous but she wishes she could tell Cassian that they were alright.

She wipes her eyes and then cracks her shoulders back. She has work to do and she knows it. She needs to make sure that Han has all the things he needs to get this ship moving. With a pang she realises she doesn’t know much about it that was Cassian’s department. He had meant to teach her about it but it was just one of those things that they never got around to doing.

She moves to go to the cockpit again but the Princess is already running past her and she ducks to see her all put run into Han.

She says something about the cave but Jyn is not listening, she wants to help she really does but if there is something out there then her first priority has to be her daughter. She takes a blaster and sits in the room feeling tired and numb until they take off again.

She doesn’t want to know about the cave, she doesn’t want to know about Princess and Leia and Han she wants to know when there’ll get home, when she can take her daughter and hug Cassian. Because Gods does she want to hug Cassian again, she wants to do more than that. Typical really, that it would take being shot at, being chased halfway through the galaxy and being alone again to realise that she wants Cassian.

All the sun and stars does she want him.

There’s movement at the door and she looks up to see the Princess there carrying a canteen of water and some bread. “Sorry” she says dithering on the spot. “I didn’t mean to intrude but I thought you might be hungry”

She is she notices and she nods her thanks with a small smile. She rips the bread in half and passes some of it to the side so that Lyssa will have something when she wakes up.

“I never thanked you” the Princess says quietly. “For all you did on Rouge One, for the plans to the Death Star, for giving us all some hope...for bringing Luke to us”

“No thanks needed Princess” she says shortly.

“My name is Leia” she says smiling and Jyn finds herself smiling back.

“Jyn” she says finally.

“And this is Lyssa” she says pushing her hand down her daughter’s back. Leia nods looking small and tired and they sit there for a long time the two of them.

“He knows what he’s doing?” she asks quietly and Leia gives a little hum of amusement.

“I think so” she says finally.

“You like him” Jyn says quietly. Leia shoots her a furtive look as if she’s gauging her reaction.

“Yes” she says finally. “Do you love Captain Andor?”

“Yes” Jyn says back taking a gulp of water and wishing it was something stronger.

“I think I do love him yes.”

Leia nods once. “I wish this was stronger” she says finally looking down at her own canteen of water.

Jyn laughs then a bitter broken sound but a laugh all the same and Leia laughs to. There’s a shifting behind her and she turns to see Lyssa’s eyes, Cassian’s eyes starting at her. She smooths her hand down her daughter’s face relishing the feel of a whole, healthy living being next to her.

“I should go and see what Han is planning” Leia says gently standing to her feet.

“Thank you” she says helping Lyssa crawl out of the bunk.

“Your welcome” Leia says smiling a bit brighter. “Why don’t you try and get some sleep” Jyn considers it for a second, she wants to help but she doesn’t have the time to be a liability and she knows that’s what she’s going to be if she continues this. Leia looks exhausted too and she doesn’t even want to think about Han but she’s had the added burden of worrying about her daughter as well and...Well...she knows when she’s going to lose a battle.

She nods.

“Make sure you do too” she says as Leia stands up. The woman nods. One of the things about space travel is there is no sense of time and day and therefore neither of them know how long they’ve been gone for. Or how long they’ve been awake for. She wants to sleep but she isn’t sure how long they’ve been gone for, but she knows that she needs to rest up, at the very least once she sleeps she can help around, doing what, she doesn’t know but she needs to be useful.

And it’s that thought that makes her curl up in the bunk next to her daughter who is steadily chomping on her bread.

Perhaps it’s Jyn’s exhaustion that makes her imagine it but she thinks the tone might be slightly wistful as the Princess takes in the sight of mother and daughter.

Then again, she is exhausted.

 

IV.

They agree, well, Han and Leia agree that they need to repair. They decide to go to the nearby planet held by some guy named Lando. Jyn had never heard of him but as she sat in Leia’s vacated seat, the former being sent off for some sleep by Han who seemed to be living on caf, she felt relieved.

They had a place to go.

“Once we get the repairs done, I suppose then we can head back to the rendezvous point?” she tries to keep the hope out of her voice but she thinks she fails when Han shoots her a look.

“Yes” he says leaning back in his chair. “I hope so”

“And you trust this man?” she asks quietly. Han shoots her another look.

“I have to think of my daughter” she says her voice strong.

Han blinks and Jyn realises he was so focused on flying that he’s forgotten that Lyssa was even on board.

“I don’t trust him” he says finally. “But I know he doesn’t love the Empire either”

Well...Jyn’s followed people into wars for less.

 

V.

They land in the clouds.

By this time most of them have had some sleep, sans Han and Chewie and Jyn is beginning to be aware that she’s not had a shower in what has to be a week or so now. She grips Lyssa’s hand as they disembark and a man comes out to greet them.

If it wasn’t for the obvious differences she thinks this man could be Han’s brother, they sure do act alike and by the irritable and yet somehow fond expression on Leia’s face she knows it too.

When Han introduces them, Lando takes her hand and kisses it, if he’s gunning for a reaction then he’s failing but then his eyes clasp on Lyssa.

“Now who is this beautiful little thing?” he asks and Lyssa practically beams.

“I’m Lyssa, Lyssa Andor.” she says smiling.

“Well hello Lyssa Andor” Lando says kissing her hand too. Jyn tries not to smile as Lyssa giggles and Han rolls his eyes looking irritable and long suffering.

“I hope you like it here” he says and Lyssa smiles brightly again. It’s the first smile she’s given since they got on the Falcon back on the Hoth planet and Jyn smiles because she feels safe whenever she sees that smile.

Perhaps that’s why she ignores her well-honed instincts.

If only they knew what they were walking into.

 

VI.

Vader is here.

For Jyn she’s only imagined it would be a matter of time before he caught up with her. She’s glad that Cassian is here but she’s more terrified that her daughter is here as well.

She’d changed into the attire worn by many people, she’d kept her blank pants now washed but she was now wearing a red jumper and her hair plated lose behind her, Lyssa’s is loose and she’s in a little skirt and jumper and there is of course no weapons.

Lando thankfully takes Lyssa away before she realises who Vader is. Vader apparently doesn’t seem concerned and as far as that is concerned Jyn can meet death with a clear conscious. Once she gets to Lando, Cassian’s name then if there is a shred of good in him then he can get her daughter to her father. Either way she can meet her death easily once she knows Lando will at least try and her daughter will be safe.

There separated but It appears Vader doesn’t want her. He leaves her and Leia in a room and Leia is torn between fury at Lando and agony whenever she hears Han scream. Jyn sits on the floor when Leia’s anger leaves her and she collapses too, they link hands together and Jyn pretends that she doesn’t feel Leia try to break her fingers whenever Han screams.

They are moved into another room this time Chewie and a half rebuilt C3-PO are there, Han is half flopped on a small bench and Leia flies to his side.

The door opens and Lando comes in, clutching his hand is Lyssa.

Relief forces Jyn to her knees and she all but collapses on the floor. Lyssa is in her arms though for how much longer is another story. She hooks Lyssa on her hip as she tries to listen to what’s going to happen next. Apparently with the exception of Han who is going to a bounty hunter they are all staying her permanently.

She doesn’t believe that for a second.

Vader wants Luke Skywalker, Vader is going to kill Luke Skywalker and then Vader is going to kill all of them. That is what she knows.

She hugs Lyssa closer.

 

VII.

What happens to Han is... _excruciating_...

Jyn has Lyssa on her hip the whole time because they obviously cannot leave anyone behind. She twists Lyssa’s body so she doesn’t see what’s happening and she tries to put as much distance between herself and Vader the second that she sees him standing there.

Han is put into carbon freeze.

Leia watches him, Jyn watches him as he goes down into the tube. Lyssa is trembling, or perhaps Jyn is trembling she isn’t sure which but she clutches her daughter tighter to her and tries not to blink back tears as Chewie wails.

When Han comes up the slamming of the concreate makes them all jump. Jyn has to grab Lyssa’s head in order to keep her from twisting round. “Don’t look my darling” she whispers feeling tears spill down her checks at the hopeless look on Leia’s face and Chewie’s wails that continue no matter what.

She listens half-heartedly to what Vader is saying only when she realises that Lyssa will be accompanying them on Vader’s ship.

Terror is the one thing that she feels.

Terror is all she can feel.

She’s let down Cassian she realises as she’s forced to walk with Leia and Chewie. She’s let down Cassian when they promised each other that they would keep Lyssa safe no matter what.

She regrets nothing of her past actions, but she regrets this.

There’s some shooting and she’s pushed forwards as Leia screams Luke Skywalker’s name. She nearly trips and Lyssa tightens her grip on her again and Jyn rocks her back and forth shaking herself.

This is the end. She knows that. This is the end.

And then surprisingly Lando pulls out one of the biggest cons she’s ever seen.

He manages to ensure that they live another day.

They don’t rescue Han, but they do get to the Falcon in time, and they do get away.

And they also get Luke back.

 

VIII.

It takes them a while but they finally reach hyperspace.

Jyn takes a deep breath and feels her knees give out on the deck.

Lyssa pads over to her and sits in her lap and if it’s a long time that she sits there trying to remember how to breathe well...well she’s got a reason for it.

Lando comes and sits next to her offering a blanket and a cup of caf he’s found out of nowhere and Lyssa cuddles next to her as Jyn shivers as she comes down from another adrenaline spike. This time it’s more brutal and the only thing that keeps her from breaking down into sobs is her daughter’s weight on her lap and the knowledge that at least she is in the same system as Cassian.

“Jyn” Lando says finally and Jyn forces herself to stand on shaky legs clutching Lyssa to her as she makes it to the cockpit.

“There” Lando says pointing at something that keeps getting bigger and bigger. Jyn notices it and then realises what it is and lets out a sob that’s embarrassingly loud.

It’s the ships. The rendezvous point is there in the distance. It’s large and safe and there getting the permission to land and Jyn bites her bottom lip to keep the tears in and Lyssa screams in laughter this time rather than fear.

“Daddy” she says turning to look at Jyn. “Daddy” she repeats again.

“Yes my sun and stars” Jyn says laughing as well when she thinks of finally feasting her eyes on Cassian’s smile and the way his eyes crinkle and how he hugs Lyssa to him like he’s afraid she’s going to disappear. She wants to kiss him and press his body to hers and...She wants to tell him she loves him.

Truly, madly, deeply.

They get the landing permission and they stand at the door. It’s just them there packs are left behind in the city of the clouds and Jyn has never felt this naked before. Well she has, the last time she had felt like this had led to...well...Lyssa.

Luke goes off first. Jyn doesn’t know him that well but Wedge Antilles is already there waiting for them and Jyn notices how his hand clenches around Luke’s last remaining one and how pale he looks at the state Luke is in.

Leia and Chewie follow, she’s a little pale around the edges but she pulls herself together ever inch a member of a royal family and a fighter to boot. She steps down into applause but her expression is as cold as ice.

There’s a tunnel connecting the Falcon to the rest of the ship there boarding, Lando’s hand finds the small of her back as the droids pile of next.

“Are you ok?” he asks her gently.

“No” Jyn replies gripping Lyssa’s hand.

“But I will be” she says and she thinks it too.

She and Lyssa make the walk onto the ship with ease. Lyssa is practically thrumming with excitement unlike Jyn who’s exhausted again. Lando comes through and the hatch closes.

Jyn looks around bright lights in her face. Everyone is distracted by Luke and Leia and not so much by her so she has time to take in her surroundings.

There’s a second where she stares blankly and then there is the sound of running feet.

Lyssa tugs her hand out of hers and shouts “Daddy!” loud and excited and Jyn turns and her knees nearly give out again.

Cassian is there, he’s running to them.

He looks, frantic, like he’s slept as little as she has since Hoth, like he’s been surviving each day without really living it, there are bags under his eyes, his hair is mused and messed up, his cloths torn and old looking and he looks skinner than before but he rushes to Lyssa who toddles towards him and he pulls her into his arms pressing kisses wherever he can reach.

“I love you” he says as Jyn comes closer. She overhears him whisper it again and again “Sun and Stars” he says again and again “My baby girl”

Then he looks up and sees her standing there staring at him. She’s not sure what the expression on her face is showing but Cassian’s stood up Lyssa in his arms, crosses the space between them in one swoop and kisses her.

This kiss has passion, this kiss is like two starving people that have been denied salvation.

This is kiss is like two people in love. And that is what they are.

“I love you” Jyn says when they pull back finally. It’s the first time she think she’s said it out loud.

The first time in a long time.

Cassian stares at her for a second and then grins that same bright roguish grin that she thinks she might have fallen in love with all those years ago. His eyes she imagines like hers, are overbright and Lyssa is safely nestled between the two of them.

“I love you too” he says like it’s as easy as breathing and she realises then that it is.

 

The war is not over yet, hell it’s far from over, but it seems like this particular battle has been won.

It’s slow but it’s a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is adored.


End file.
